


Be Your Family

by KMBartleby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMBartleby/pseuds/KMBartleby
Summary: Gendry's been at Winterfell for 3 days, but still hasn't had a real conversation with Arya until now.





	Be Your Family

It had been three days since Gendry arrived at Winterfell, yet he and Arya had yet to have a real conversation. He could tell she was holding back from him, and he felt hurt that the girl who had once said she could be his family now could not trust him. Gendry looked down from his perch on the wall of Winterfell and saw Arya in the courtyard talking animatedly with her half-brother Jon. It wasn’t fair, Gendry thought to himself. She immediately jumped back to her old self with him, but was holding Gendry at a distance. He thought they had grown close during their time together.

“It’s nice to see her looking like her old self again,” Sansa joined Gendry on the walkway. “She hasn’t seemed herself since she made her way back here.” Gendry nodded.

“I wish she could talk to me like she used to,” Gendry responded disappointedly. “I wish I knew what happened to her. She seems so different.”

“We’ve all been through Hell in our own ways and we all cope in our own ways as well,” she replied. “Give her some time.” The two walked down to the courtyard and joined Jon and Arya.

“M’lady, Lord Stark,” Gendry greeted the siblings.

“What did I tell you before? I wasn’t a lady then and I am certainly not your lady now,” Arya glared at her friend, but a small smirk played on her lips. Gendry grinned.

“I’m sorry, m’lady. Would you join me for a walk?” the man asked.

“As long as you stop calling me that, yes.” The two left Sansa and Jon, Arya leading the way. They walked in companionable silence until they arrived at Arya’s destination.

“This is Winterfell’s Godswood. I used to come here when I was upset, or needed to think. I’ve spent a lot of time her since I’ve been home. Even though this is still Winterfell, everything feels different. The Godswood is the only place that feels the way it did before I left. Before everything changed.” Arya stopped and looked Gendry in the eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about what that awful red woman would do to you.”

“I was rescued, thankfully. Ser Davos is a good man; he helped me get away from Dragonstone and then he got me from King’s Landing to bring me here,” Gendry replied. “What happened to you, Arya? You seem so different, so changed from before.” Arya took a deep breath and told him her story. Gendry couldn’t believe what she had been through, where she had been, and what she’d done. When they had first met, deep down he had known she was a fighter, and he knew that was what had gotten her through. After Arya finished her tale, she answered Gendry’s questions and asked him more about his journeys. Gendry avoided brining up their time together on the road, or how they had left things. He didn’t want to stir up any problems between them. Sometime later, Gendry realized the sun had set and the stars were shining in the dark sky.

“Perhaps we should be heading back. They’ll be wondering what’s happened to us, I imagine,” Gendry said, standing up and stretching. Arya looked up at him, and Gendry wished he could tell her how much he had missed her and how worried she had been about him. But she never mentioned thinking anything like that about him, and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Arya…” he started to say, but trailed off. “Nevermind.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“We should get going. Your sister will probably have a search party out looking for you if you don’t get back soon,” Gendry started walking in the direction of Winterfell.

“Are you really just going to walk away without asking the question you’ve been refusing to let yourself ask?” Arya asked, staring him down.

“Pardon?” Gendry asked, unsure of what Arya meant.

“You keep looking at me like you’re about to say something, then backing down. There’s clearly something on your mind, so why don’t you just come out with it?” Arya asked in a commanding tone. Gendry shook his head. He didn’t want to get into this. Not tonight. Not when he didn’t know how she’d respond. Not when he was sure that with everything she’d experienced, she hadn’t had time to miss him, let alone think about him while trying to survive. He didn’t blame her for that; it was understandable. But he didn’t think he was ready to hear it vocalized.

“It’s nothing, Arry,” he said, her old nickname slipping out of his mouth. “We’ve had a long day, and we have plenty of time to catch up later.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong,” Arya said stubbornly, hands on her hips. “I told you everything that happened to me. It took me longer to tell my own blood what I’ve done than it did for me to tell you. Why can’t you trust me enough to tell me what’s going on with you?” Gendry exhaled, running his hand through his hair anxiously. He didn’t want to get into this now. Or ever, really. He glanced over and saw Arya looking at him expectantly, but with a hint of concern in her eyes.

“I never stopped thinking about you, you know that? I knew you were strong and that if anyone could survive, it would be you. But I never stopped worrying about you, or wondering where you were,” Gendry’s cheeks tinged red, and he looked up at the dark sky to avoid seeing Arya’s face. “I spent my time in the forge at King’s Landing, preparing for a fight that I knew I’d be called for. A fight that I hoped would bring me back to you.” Arya stared at her friend, taking in how he had changed in their time apart. His close cropped hair, his shoulders even more broad than she remembered. She struggled to respond.

“I thought about you too. I hoped you escaped from Melisandre, and worried what happened after you were sold.” Arya strung her words together awkwardly. She wasn’t good at expressing her feelings, especially after being no one for so long. How could she tell him that she’d never forgotten him? Gendry’s gaze had shifted to Arya after hearing her words. He could see the battle waging in her eyes, and wondered what was going on in her mind to have her looking so torn. He walked towards her until he was in front of her.

“You once said you could be my family. I didn’t take it seriously then, but I should have. You wouldn’t have had to be alone, and I’m sorry I made the choice to leave you. If I could take it back, I would.” The words tumbled out of Gendry’s mouth, but he didn’t regret them once he saw the look on Arya’s face when she looked up at him.

“I still could be, you know. If you wanted.” The tips of Arya’s ears flushed red, and she ducked her eyed to avoid his gaze. Gendry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

“Could be what?” Gendry pressed, needing confirmation. He reached out his hand to lift Arya’s chin so he could see her expression.

“Your family. It’s stupid and doesn’t matter now, and…” Arya trailed off, stammering over her words. It was the first time Arya’s confident, stoic demeanor had fallen since the two had been reunited. Gendry brushed some stray strands of hair out of Arya’s face, and she flushed. Gendry took a deep breath and braced himself for something he had wanted to do for so long now. He ducked down and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes softly closing. After a brief moment of surprise, Arya’s hands went to Gendry’s waist, and she returned the kiss. A few moments later, they drew apart and allowed their eyes to open.

“You want to be my family, then?” Arya asked, and Gendry nodded in response as he laced his fingers with hers. “You’d better be prepared to talk to Jon.” Arya smirked and began leading him home, and Gendry was content to follow.


End file.
